


Their happy ending

by KendraPendragon



Series: My tumblr writing [62]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just Married, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon
Summary: Coming home after their wedding.





	Their happy ending

With a happy sigh she tossed the bouquet of purple and yellow carnations onto the chair next to her vanity. They lost several petals, their heads hanging low. They’ve been out of the water for many hours.

Just as she turned to the mirror, footsteps approached behind her.

Hands settling on her hips. Warm lips pressed to her neck, lingering. Warm breath on her skin. The hands wandered up her back to her neck.

The sound of the delicate zipper sliding down. Fingertips trailing acrosd her bare shoulders as they peel the simple white dress off of her. She catches as it falls, earning a cheeky smile from the man in the mirror. She smiles back.

By now it hurts. She couldn’t stop smiling the entire day and the muscles were worn out. Her feet were sore from these bloody heels Meena had her talked into and her knees and back ached from all the dancing.

She was tired. She didn’t know happiness could be exhausting.

His eyes were tired, as well, yet he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his front only wearing her knickers and a strapless bra that doesn’t match in neither style nor colour. They don’t have to. He had no mind for such superfluous details and likes her best without any clothes at all, as he told her several times.

When his fingers reach for the clasp of her bra, she turns around, intending to return the favour and peel the elegant suit off of him.

She reaches for the bowtie and another pinching smile spreads on her lips.

 

“A bowtie. Ever so formal, Mr. Holmes.”

He smiles at her and stands perfectly still as she loosens it and pulls it off his neck.

“It was a formal ceremony…and I wanted to impress my bride…”, she can’t help but blush at this, “and make sure she wouldn’t change her mind last second.”

With a playful frown she starts unbuttoning his white shirt, spotting a tiny dot of pink frosting of the cake on her way down.

“How exactly would you have stopped me with it? Quickly make a lassoo to catch me as I run screaming?”

He rolls his eyes, she giggles. She pulls the shirt out of his trousers and pushes it off his shoulders. It falls to the floor.

“Not literally stop you, Molly. I just wanted to be as handsome as possible and John said ot gives me the Bond look…whoever that is.”

“One more movie for the honeymoon list. Well, several, actually. We’ll hardly find the time to do anything else but watch Bond movies.”

“Oh,” he purred and swiftly snapped her bra open with one hand, “we will find the time. Lots of it. I’ll make sure of it.”

She can’t help but blush and giggle at his eager words and seductive smile.

His arms snake around her and pull her against him. Molly bites her lip when they’re skin to skin, heart to heart.

He is warm, strong and gentle, all at once. She’s never felt safer than right here, in his arms.

With a blissful smile she snuggles into his lovely chest, her long auburn curls tickling him, no doubt. For a content while, she listens to his heartbeat, ignoring the aches of her body easily.

“Are you nervous?”

He presses a lingering kiss on the top of her head.

“About what?”

The stuttering in his heartbeat gives him away and she lifts her head, digging her chin into his chest as she smirks at him.

 

“About the consumation of this marriage. Whether or not you can live up to the over the top crazy sex god expectations I have.”

He chuckles and brushes his fingers through her thick hair, freeing them from the ton of hairspray Meena put in.

“Judging from your reactions to my…sensual attentions so far”, she laughs, “I think I can at least manage a ‘not too greatly disappointed’.”

“Don’t be too sure, Mr. Holmes. In my filthy dreams you last hours.”

With a smirk he bends down and lifts her up. Her legs wrap around his waist instantly and she strokes his hair as he carries her the short distance to her bed and gently lowers her onto it, covering her body with his.

“Well, it’s been a long day and I’m tired, so miracles can not be expected. But I’m willing to try again,” here he starts raining little kisses on her lips, throat and clavicles, “and again…and again…and again…”

His words fade as does the world around them.

 

There is only them in her bedroom, making love, consumating their marriage until they can barely keep their eyes open.

 

Both happy, satisfied and content they snuggle into the fluffy, soft, flowery sheets. He pulls her into his arm and she beds her head on his chest, winding her arm around him.

Despite their exhaustion they lie awake for some time, feeling and caressing each other, sharing comments and observations of the wedding and the intimate party afterwards as they let the day pass by behind their eyes.

Their fingers intertwine and they look at their matching golden rings, both simple, both meaning the world to them.

He lifts her hand to his lips to kiss her ring. She smiles up at him, her heart aching from the tenderness she finds in his eyes, and pulls his hand down to kiss his ring; the ring she had pushed on his finger today; the ring that made him hers by law.

From this day on, for the rest of their lives, they will do so every night they fall asleep together. And if they don’t, when Sherlock is away for a case or Molly is in hospital after the birth of their beautiful babies, they will catch up on their missed ritual as soon as they reunite.


End file.
